Chocolate Stick
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Tsumiki got the chocolate stick from Mayoi. She also said that chocolate stick was famous for a couple... especially for a kiss... Tsumiki x Io's scene... XD


Acchi Kocchi Fanfic : Chocolate Stick

Pair : Tsumiki Miniwa x Io Otonashi

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : K+

* * *

><p>Today is just another day in middle school. Tsumiki Miniwa, a 15 year old girl with a long purplish hair and violet eyes was staring out the window. Mayoi and Sakaki was playing around and usually makes foolish of themselves. Hime and Kana only look at them in the sideline. Suddenly Kana saw Saki was talking to Kyōya, a boy that he's had a crush on her but Saki didn't realized that.<p>

When in their conversation, Kyōya gave something to Saki. There was a red box with full of chocolate sticks. Saki take one of those chocolate sticks and Kyōya take one as well. Kyōya really take his time to chewing his chocolate sticks. When he finished his sticks, Saki helping him feed as she offered the sticks in his mouth instead. Kyōya blushing so hard that he really want to get out of the classroom right now.

Meanwhile in the sidelines, the girls really enjoy the show like they watched a romantic drama and plus comedy. Kana smiled as she touching her cheek so hard that she couldn't stop smiled. Hime, well... she usually gets a nosebleed as she enjoy herself... in her own world...

"Saki... she so brave!" said Kana.

"Yes, she is!" said Hime.

"But Kyōya in the other hand... not so much..." said Kana. They both laughing at each other, than Mayoi joining in.

"What a you girls laughing at?" Mayoi asked.

"Well, we just..." before Hime finished her sentence, Mayoi showing something silly again. Mayoi put a stick between her mouth like walrus.

"Hey, look at me..." said Mayoi. Kana laughing as she holding her stomach.

"Mayoi, you look like a walrus!" Hime join the laugh as well.

"By the way, where did you get those chocolate stick anyway?" Kana asked.

"Did you know? There was a sale chocolate stick at the grocery shop around the school. Or before the school... oh well..." said Sakaki and he put a stick between her mouth like walrus. It's the same as Mayoi doing earlier. "Look at me!"

"Sakaki! You look like a walrus!" Kana laughing again.

"A same like Mayoi!" add Hime.

"I'm a walrus from the Antarctic! Grrrr!" said Sakaki. Kana and Hime laughing at him like crazy. They laughing so much that they forget about Kyōya and Saki's scene. Their laughter also makes Tsumiki pay attention to them. Tsumiki only watched them from her seat. Mayoi approached as she gave some a box of chocolate stick to Tsumiki.

"Tsumiki!" said Mayoi.

"What is it? A chocolate?" Tsumiki replied.

"Not just an ordinary chocolate! The magical chocolate stick!" said Mayoi proudly.

"The magical chocolate stick?" said Tsumiki.

"Yes! The magical chocolate stick is famous for a couple who eating and... it's also enjoyable with the kiss..."

"The kiss?" Tsumiki begin to blushed as the cat ears appeared from her hair.

"Yes! If you don't believe me, that's up to you..." Mayoi smiled as she handing over the chocolate stick to Tsumiki.

"Mayoi, let's go grab something to eat, will ye?" Sakaki called Mayoi's name.

"Yes, I'm coming." Mayoi replied. Then she returned and saying something to Tsumiki before she go. "Alright, Tsumiki bye now... and... good luck for trying kissing Io with those chocolate stick that I gave it to you..."

"What?!" Tsumiki blushed again. She really mad because of Mayoi like an angry cat with the sharp claws and teeth who ready to devour menacing mice.

* * *

><p>The after school have just begun, all the students cleared their stuffs and leave the classroom. Tsumiki already left the classroom before the others.<p>

"Tsumiki?" said Hime.

"Oh! Don't worry about her. She's said she had plans on her own already." Mayoi answered.

"Bye, we heading back now. Let's go, Kyōya." said Saki.

"Yeah!" Kyōya replied.

"How sweet!" said Kana.

"Huh? Did you said something, Kana?" Io asked.

"Oh! It's was nothing. Let's go guys." said Kana. Hime and Mayoi following her from behind. Io watched all of them as they walking out the classroom. Io a bit curious about Tsumiki's behaviour since lunch time. He took his bag as he left the classroom.

Meanwhile at outside school, Tsumiki began to walk and took the same path a way home. She really take her time to walk, usually she walking with Io. Maybe she not feeling well or maybe because of Mayoi and the magical chocolate stick that she gave it to her during lunch time.

Tsumiki stopped at the zebra crossing and she waiting for the green light to crossing. As she waiting, she took a box of chocolate stick outer her bag. She opening the package as she took one of those chocolate sticks.

"It's look like normal chocolate sticks to me..."said Tsumiki as she thought. She kinder take a bite until a stick had gone.

"Those chocolate sticks looks tasty. Can I've one, please?" said a familiar voice was coming from behind her. She about to take a look at the person from behind her, Tsumiki a bit surprised when she saw a dark hair with a glasses on. That person nor other than, Io Otonashi.

"Io..." said Tsumiki as she saw Io take one stick from her box.

"Delicious!" Io smiled as he take a bite of those chocolate sticks.

"Io, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh! I usually take this path a way home... don't tell me you're forget already?" he smiled at her as usual.

"No, not that! It's just that... you said you're heading to the the arcade with Sakaki... so... that's way I asked you that..." she madly blushed than before.

"Oh! We kinder change of plan, so that's way I'm going straight home." he finishes his explanation.

"Oh, okay!"

Tsumiki look at the traffic light as she's standing right next to him. She also still holding those chocolate stick on her hand. She began to imagining about that kiss, a couple who holding a chocolate stick between their each other mouth (oh! you know what I meant, blushed...) As they holding a stick, they have to chewing it until it gone. If they were lucky, they maybe a kiss... if they don't, they may got a snap stick and started all over again. "Io... I..."

"Hey! It's green already. Shall we go?" he only pay attention to the traffic light.

"Yes! Of course..." she replied.

"Let's go!"

All the way there, they walking as they chewing those chocolate sticks. Each take one by one until there only one stick left. Io take the last stick, Tsumiki kinder a bit upset. "Hey! You take my last stick."

"Okay! Okay! How about we share than." he said as he put the last stick on his mouth, but Tsumiki didn't realized that part just yet.

"Alright..." she said as her eyes closed.

"Here..." he was still holding the chocolate sticks in his mouth as he glanced towards her.

"Io... you..." she blushed again, but this time she blushed like a volcano with a smoked that came out from her hair.

"Come on, take your part?" he smiled as usual.

"Okay then..." she blushed madly as she take her part of his game.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yes..." she replied. The game have just begun. Io started to chewing his part. Tsumiki still steamed because of this game. He tried to encourage her a bit.

"I'm going to win!" he said.

"Oh no you don't!" she suddenly fired up. She keep chewing and chewing more than Io. But they didn't realize that they been kiss each other with one move.

"Tsumiki... did we..."

"Uhm..." before she going to said something. They both staring at each other with a blushed as they look away at the same time. "I-I-I... I've to go!"

"Tsumiki!" he said as he saw her running fast as she can. He couldn't do anything because she already far away from him. He touch his own lip, before he knew it he was smiling.

Meanwhile at Tsumiki's house, she still in the shocking moment because of the kiss. She was sitting on her bed and hugging a pink stuffed plush bunny-like. She can't believe that one of her wishes was came true. She did making a small wish like see him every day or walking with him to school together. But the kiss was too much for her. She a bit confused about her reaction between happy or frightened. Die of happiness or fear... It's doesn't matter, she should be happy because she got her first kiss with the guy that she like. She also hopefully that he like her too... A few minutes later, she finally falling asleep...


End file.
